Easy Guide to the Perfect Date
by ticketytac
Summary: My first fanfiction. I was getting bored waiting for other authors to update their stories - so I found some time to amuse myself. Pure fluff. Let me know what you think! Be harsh, be critical, and tell me what you like. T for future entries.
1. Chapter 1

"Annie…" With a warning tone in his voice.

"Auggie…" She replied with the same seriousness in her voice, ringing out from the kitchen.

Auggie sighed. Annie had been harassing him ever since they left the office and it had already been one long taxi cab drive. What is with this woman? She's so persistent.

Auggie exasperated finally replied, "Do we really need to talk about this, _now?" _

After a long day at work, the last thing he needed was a test of his abilities during an interrogation. Usually during an interrogation there were threats, curses, blindfolds, and of course a few punches thrown in for good measure by the other party – so how was it that dodging Annie's questions always proved to be infinitely harder?

"What's wrong with right now?" Annie looked up at him innocently enough, although the face she made was lost on him. Making her way back into his living room, she nonchalantly joined him on the couch, sitting back, clearly relaxed in her surroundings.

"One, I know we both work for the CIA – but you don't really need to practice your interrogation skills on me. You JUST conducted three today. Haven't you had your fill?" He chuckled to himself, she had too much energy. "And two, I was hoping for a _quiet_ relaxing time with a friend, a few beers, and the soft voice of _Mingus_ – Mingus" he said again for emphasis, "And three - my place, my rules" he paused, a beat, "Oh, stop making that pouting face, you know it's not working." Reprimanding her gently but letting a soft smile creep onto his face when he heard her grunt of discontent, a sign that he was spot on about her pout.

It was times like these that he had to remind himself that Annie was not only his best friend – but like every other woman he knew, needed to know everything about his dating life. Ever since the Liza Hearn ordeal, she had made it her prerogative to do a check up on his love life every so often – at first it had started as a joke, but now it became a weekly routine. He really was in the friend zone…Damn.

"Aww, come on, you're no fun!" Annie whined, jokingly, "Ready? Just bullet points! Basic details - name, age, location -" her voice excited again, clearly his last statement vanishing from her memory. In her excitement, she had scooted closer, positioning herself slightly behind him, to lean her chin onto his shoulder. He knew that if he actually had his sight right about now, he wouldn't be able to resist the puppy eyes she was most definitely using right at that moment.

Her hands unconsciously came up to play with the curls at his nape and he could feel her soft breath against his skin, tinged with the smell of alcohol, and oh so inviting. For the love of god, could someone please tell him why they were just friends?

Auggie grunted, half because he was exasperated and half because he was attempting to clear his throat that suddenly felt too tight. Maintaining his cool he replied with an even voice, "And risk you using the CIA database as your own high tech stalking tool – yeah, right" Auggie's eyebrows raised as he turned his head sideways to talk to the face that was still resting against him, his eyes wandering to her forehead. His knees brushed hers, as he gave her a knowing look, and wondered if she felt _any_ spark when they so often made contact.

Unbeknownst to him, Annie had suddenly stopped breathing normally. Too focused on controlling his own thoughts, he didn't notice the hitch in her breath. He didn't know that his sudden movement had placed his lips only a few centimeters apart from hers. A sudden impulse gripped her which she fought to put down, her breath caught in her throat, his adorable lopsided grin making her stomach flip.

"I wouldn't… " she caught herself, knowing that she did exactly just that before, and he had caught her red handed, so to speak… Though to be fair, she was pursuing a line of inquiry, a lead for an investigation about a rogue agent, even if he was an ex-flame - "Okay, fair—"

Annie leaned back, moving her face away, fingers still absentmindedly playing with his hair at the nape of his neck, dispelling the tension that only she probably felt. She let the subject drop, not really wanting to hear about the other women in his life. Her back against the arm of the couch, she moved to face him and positioned herself so that her legs was strewn across his lap. When had they become so comfortable with each other?

They fell into a peaceful silence, both letting the soft sounds of jazz waft over them. His iTunes had long since moved on from Mingus, and moved on to the comforting sounds of Dexter Gordon. He let the sound engulf him and focused on Annie's smell as he leaned back, relaxing into her hand that was still on his neck. He turned his face to face her, moving his face into her hand, the movement causing her hand to naturally cup his face in her hand. Did he remember to shave? She made no attempts to free her hands from its place between his jaw and the couch. He breathed quietly taking in the moment, knowing that she was probably looking at him, but lost in her own thoughts.

She smelled so good tonight, of soft citrus. Her perfume that she had sprayed on her wrists was now attacking his senses as he let his face rest in her hand a little longer than necessary. With Annie's hand trapped between his face and the couch, he resisted the urge to nuzzle into it. When did the lines of their friendship blur?

Relenting he replied, facing forward again, grudgingly away from the soft warm hands that had caressed his face. "If you really want to know … I honestly don't really remember much about the date. I tuned her out after about ten minutes" Taking a few seconds to mull over his statement, he reconsidered "Maybe five".

"That bad?" Was that a sound of relief in her voice?

"She was gorgeous from what I gathered, but really – a woman that can't tell the difference between a saxophone and a trumpet?" Auggie shook his head his thoughts trailing off. He had perfectly planned a nice evening out – with wine, live jazz, and candles - a girl would have to TRY to make things go wrong. But with his luck, things went wrong. "We spent maybe half an hour there before she asked if we could leave to go to dance to some 'real' music". Auggie shrugged, annoyed with his own judgment of women.

"That bad." It was more of a statement than an answer to her own question and Auggie could hear the cringe in her voice.

"Yeah – " Auggie replied exasperated, taking another sip of his beer.

"This is what, the seventh failed date? – In the last two months? Losing your touch with the ladies, Auggie?" Annie polished off her third beer, setting it down gently on the table, now turning her full attention to him.

For the past few months, Auggie had started dating again for some reason. It came as a shock to the whole department, when Auggie started to keep his distance from women that spontaneously appeared next to him at The Tavern after work. The walks of shame disappeared and his normal debonair self was found to be curt at times with women who wanted nothing more than a one night deal. Gossip exploded – the Casanova of the agency was getting serious? Seriously? Actually dating girls instead of just bringing them home for one night? Dating. Why? Had he really not slept with any of them? Annie mulled over the thought. Trying to figure out why this change brought her so much grief, she quickly brushed the thoughts and questions from her mind.

"Excuse me – just the sixth, thankyouverymuch" Auggie replied rather indignantly, reeling Annie back into the conversation, "and it's not my fault the dates went terribly wrong." They all had bored him to death. Her voice was too monotone. She bathed in floral perfume. She was too aggressive. She wasn't aggressive enough. What terrible taste in music. She was too type A. Too self righteous. Too active, not active enough. She doesn't know what the inside of a book looks like. Terrible kisser. No chemistry. Too short. Too annoying. Too flaky. He had a million reasons why things hadn't worked out with the women he had dated the last few months – but he had to admit, there was really only one reason why all the dates had failed.

"You sure?" Annie grinned, "So far you've gone on dates with a lawyer, a pediatrician…" Annie held up her hand ticking off on her fingers, "a poet, a kindergarten teacher, a divorcée, and what was the last one?... A yoga instructor?" A slight frown formed on her face as she tried to remember Auggie's horror stories about his dates – all of the names forgotten and insignificant. "They're all such different women – the one commonality is that they took an interest in you." She took a deep breath and jokingly shrugged and let out an exaggerated sighed, "I hate to break it to you Augs" tipping her head forward and looking pointedly at him, "but maybe you're actually the problem".

She smiled triumphantly at his look of dismay.

"I could say the same for you and all those blind dates your sister sets you on," Auggie retorted, smiling to let her know it was a friendly jab.

"So not the same, those dates were forced upon me" she said, defending herself and her dignity. They all had bored her to death. His voice was too monotone. He reeked of cologne. He was too aggressive. He wasn't aggressive enough. What terrible taste in music. He was way too type A. Too active, not active enough. He doesn't know what the inside of a book looks like. Terrible kisser. No chemistry. Too short. Too annoying. Too flaky. They all had been too talkative or not talkative enough. Tiresome, wearisome, repetitive, uninspiring, mind numbingly uninteresting – she was running out of synonyms in her head.

"Just let me know when you find a girl who wouldn't mind a devastatingly good looking, incredibly intelligent, charismatic, and charming guy – and can appreciate a perfect night out"

"Wait, what? Who? Where?" Annie replied, with mock disbelief and excitement, looking around Auggie as if her dream guy would suddenly appear from behind the couch. "You've been holding out on me," she teased.

"Ah, if you only knew… I'm actually an excellent date. I happen to be very good at planning dates out—it's just 'the best laid plans of mice and men, often go awry' or whatnot. You know, totally not my fault." Auggie said with his joking confidence.

Annie didn't doubt his statement though… because, despite his humor that was often coupled with his confidence, she was quite aware of the fact that Auggie would probably be an amazing date. She'd be damned if she ever admitted it to him though – his ego was already big enough. But, she mused, Auggie's attention to detail not only reflected in his work at the CIA, but in every aspect of his life – from his clothing, to his music, to his dates even, apparently. Too bad his efforts were lost on that last girl who had no appreciation for jazz… if it had been her… She stopped herself from finishing the thought. Was she jealous? No, she just didn't want him to waste his time with such duds.

"Ah, if you only knew… how incredibly cocky you sound right now," Annie said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't believe me?"

"Not a bit."

"Then I'll prove it"

She laughed, wondering how the girls at the agency would react if August Anderson suddenly walked up to them and asked if they thought he was a good date or not, "We taking polls?"

"No, I'm taking you out on a date." Auggie concluded matter of factly.

There was such a confident tone to his voice that Annie couldn't help but stare in shock. Looking for a sign that he was joking, she found none in his face. His face was completely relaxed and resolute in the decision that was made on a whim.

Annie quickly recovered, "You realize you're getting the better end of the deal – I'm a pretty good date myself"

"We'll see about that."

She smiled. It was just one date. On a whim, decided during a bet, between two friends – then why was her face mirroring the lopsided grin in front of her and her face warming into a faint blush?

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**The first reviews were very encouraging – I thought I'd try my hand at a different format though for this chapter. Just playing around with different writing styles – this is the second chapter I've ever written in my life so I'm feeling out what I'm good at. Hahaha – so please – criticism, comments, reviews are appreciated.**

"Annie – wake up!"

"What? Auggie? Why am I still on your couch? How much did we drink last night? God, I have a headache…"

"I imagine we fell asleep like this after the movie – imagine my surprise waking up to a girl on top of me for the first time in three months. And my disappointment when I realized she still had her clothes on…JOKE! Joke, joke. mercy - please"

"Oh shit, sorry. I swear I didn't mean to hit you that hard…. Wait, THREE months? You didn't tell me it's been three months… "

"Shush – don't let it get around the office, I'll lose my playboy reputation. We're due in the office in maybe an hour. Come on, I'll get the coffee."

"Bea would probably owe me lunch for two weeks…"

"Don't let your imagination run wild yet –I will definitely retaliate with the dirt I have on you."

"Like what? You wouldn't…"

"Oh but you know, I would. Every credit card transaction, internet link, and photo ever taken of you will be available for all to see in a neat little condensed and manageable packet– highlighting only the most embarrassing parts of your life – of course."

"Right – like people couldn't see that already at the agency if they wanted to. Are you feeling blue or grey today?"

"Blue - I still have records of your chat conversations with Steven, or should I say "Stefan" from your brief high school stint in Germany…"

"Are you serious…?"

"Believe me now?"

"Believe that you're a hardcore stalker. Here, wear this – this vest is my favorite I think…So, you've been checking up on me? Hmmm…Do I sense maybe a small crush on me? - When did you have time to look in my file?"

"You wish. I've surveyed and filtered every new fe-… field agent's file since I've been stuck in Tech Ops. Are you sure you didn't pick this same outfit last week?"

"You mean every FEMALE agent, Auggie? Oh my god, August Anderson, you try way too hard. Is this how you get girls? You're legitimately a class A cree-Heyyy, that smells wonderful –"

"It's Cherry Smile –"

"Is that the name of the last wom-"

"It's the name of the coffee Annie…You can have some, if you drive without asking a single question… hm…maybe the last part is too difficult of a task for you."

"And walk into the CIA doing the walk of shame with you? No way am I being caught in rumors as the one that broke August Anderson's celibate phase. I'll save that battle against the other female agents for another day -"

"So you've considered what would happen if we dated? I think you'd put up a pretty good fight against the other girls –too bad too – I ordered this straight from Taiwan…"

"We'll stop by my house first?"

"As you wish – though I do take offense that you wouldn't stand up against a few female agents for me."

"You know I'd take a bullet for you – jealous women are another thing entirely"

"Damn, is that why they never stay for long?"

"I think there are reasons beyond CIA female agents –"

"Shhh, I know you're jealous. It's okay. The faster you admit it –"

"August Pierce Anderson…."

"Just kidding ma'am. At your service ma'am. And here's your 7 o'clock coffee ma'am – just the way you like it."

"Lucky – the coffee just nearly saved you."

"Not my quick wit and charm?"

"With your unyielding, over the top, superfluous ego, God, trust me - you'll need that for later when I can't stand you."

"Like Friday at 7:00?"

"What?"

"You already forgot…?"

"You mean!... I mean… I thought…"

"Don't think you're getting away that easily. Someone who questions my dating skills needs to be proven wrong, and I intend to do just that. "

"Uh huh, I'll be swept off my feet –"

"That's the plan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in more than a month – I'm abroad for the year and broke up with my boyfriend of four years right when I started posting in this forum. Alone in a foreign country nursing a broken heart. First time I've ever had writer's block – so of course, writing fluff and romance for this forum was the last thing on my mind.**

**Author's Note**: I also borrowed character names from a fan-fiction – namely Beth – Geek Chick's. Brownie points if you can catch the cameo. It's my way of professing my love for her stories. So check out her stories if you're reading mine. Also – still playing around with different writing styles… One from a different perspective this time around.

Not much progress in the love department - but hey, at least you guys know I'm alive and will keep writing now. Wait, not good enough? Careful with those reviews ;) Just kidding - tell me what you like, dislike, or want to see more of.

**Disclaimer: I would claim ownership of Covert Affairs and monopoly over Auggie in particular – but I know half of you would have my head…. So no, I don't own.**

**

* * *

**

By the time he had arrived to work, Stu was already a bundle of nerves. Why? Stu silently made a mental checklist of his bad luck for the day so far:

Alarm had been set for PM - which meant he would incur Auggie's wrath for the day

Broken water heater - making him suffer through a devastatingly cold shower

Empty shaving cream container - resulted in a razor burn on the left side of his face

Spilled coffee, not once, but twice - forced him to resort to the unflattering emergency shirt

Construction on 95 - trapped him in slow as death traffic.

It was probably after the second spill that he had finally given up on the idea that today could be a good day.

He had passed through Starbucks to pick up coffee, stopping only to shyly make small chat with Amy – only to be brushed aside by Conrad who needed to get his two cents in, a mocha frappacino, and her number on the side. Stu silently cursed his luck, walking slowly to Tech Ops.

Opening the door he braced himself for Auggie's wrath… Stu cringed and meekly greeted Auggie,

"Aug – I'm really sorr—," Stu said hurriedly, only to be caught off,

"Stu! The man of the hour! Did you manage to finish reviewing the video feed yesterday?" Auggie said almost in a sing song voice.

Stu stared at Auggie surprised. Gaping he replied, "Yeah, actually…I'll have it transferred it to you in a second" Stu treaded cautiously towards his chair.

"Take your time," Auggie turned back to his work, taking a sip of his coffee with a smile on his face.

Something was wrong.

Something was very wrong.

Stu's surprised expression quickly turned into one of concern. Auggie was usually a stickler for time. But as he watched Auggie… it seemed, it was like, it was almost as if… Auggie… was happy…?

Stu watched as Auggie whistled, working away at the almost impossible code Joan had given him almost a week ago.

Just yesterday, Stu, and everyone in the DPD, had spent the last week trying to avoid Auggie's area of Tech Ops and the menacing aura that had been emanating from his corner of the CIA. Auggie's frustration with the code had brought about a week long foul mood that only Annie could subdue. Auggie had spent a week snapping at anyone that went near him and had nearly sent one of the new interns running away in tears, with just a few words, for mixing up a file that he had needed.

It wasn't as if Auggie had solved the code… or was even anywhere near solving the code. Stu clicked "Send" transferring the files that Auggie had requested - and then sat back to ponder over the mystery of Auggie's good mood.

Stu decided to venture a guess, "So I guess you've cracked a bit of that code, huh?"

Auggie was bringing his coffee cup up to his lips when he paused…almost as if to consider his question, "Nah, but I'll get a chunk of it done this afternoon…"

"Then may I ask why you're in such a good mood?" It was the direct approach. He much preferred to leave the banter and word games to Annie.

"Who says I'm in a good mood?" Auggie replied with a question and a mischievous smile on his face.

Before Stu could answer him, the glass door swung open and Annie glided into the room. Stu couldn't help but appreciate Annie's naturally wavy hair framing her face… But before he could even greet her,

"Annie…" Auggie seemed to almost breathe her name. Wait, did Auggie just…

"Ready to go Auggie? We're needed in the conference room in ten," Annie greeted Stu with a smile and nodded his way.

"Just about," Auggie replied without turning around in his chair to look at Annie, and instead continued working at whatever code he had in front of him, "give me just…."

Stu watched as Annie naturally made her way over to Auggie, leaning herself against Auggie's desk situating herself so she could face him. He always swore that the two couldn't be just friends… but Auggie had always laughed off his questions and playfully reply "Yes. Stu. The Beauty and the Blind. Almost as plausible as the CIA movies they have out there."

He soon tuned out their banter, putting on his own headphones to concentrate... but during a momentary lull of silence, he was suddenly drawn back in...

"So tomorrow's Thursday, right? You can't get out of dinner with your sister? If Joan doesn't put you on this mission, it's my turn to treat at The Tavern," Auggie asked almost too carelessly. Stu's ears perked, maybe he'd tag along for a free drink…

"I don't know … She did mention that she had to introduce me to an 'absolutely perfect' guy for me. Apparently an investment banker does a lot of traveling - so we _must_ have 'a lot in common' according to her," Annie rolled her eyes.

"Should we move our date up a night?" Auggie tensed ever so slightly - and Stu slowly took in the scene.

Not realizing that Stu was staring, she smirked and replied teasingly, "Getting worried there Mr. Anderson?"

"I just aim to please, Ms. Walker. Thought you might need me to rescue you from a night of boredom," Auggie swiftly stood up only to stand a few inches away from Annie. The motion took her by surprise and she was forced to look up at him,

"Plus, I wouldn't want a lovely lady such as yourself wasting her time with poor company," He winked and grabbed her hand to rest it into the crook of his arm.

"Already turning on to the charm, I see" Annie said – slightly amused, and slightly suddenly embarrassed at their close proximity. She looked down to his hand that still rested on his arm, holding her hand in place.

"It's called the foreplay before the date," Auggie smiled so broadly, that it would've taken an idiot to not realize what was happening. And Stu, was not an idiot.

"Shall we?" And with that statement, they were gone. Strolling out into the hallway lost in their world of more-than-friendly banter.

Stu immediately grabbed his phone. A move had been played – and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to cash in.

"Yes, Conrad?... Sorry…. No, but could you have me marked in for this Friday? Yeah…the pool. Auggie makes a move on Annie…. How big is the pot now? – Yeah, I'm sure. Yeah, thanks a lot. Sure. Bye."

Stu sat back in his chair and brought his half empty cup of coffee to his lips. Sighing, he smiled and went back to work.

Today was going to be a good day.


End file.
